


The Vampire King's Mate: The Missing Queen

by Sakuraumiyuki



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 16,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraumiyuki/pseuds/Sakuraumiyuki
Summary: This is a sequel to my first book, The Vampire King's Mate, as many have asked for one.---------This story takes place a few years after the wedding scene. Eren and Levi have a child, and are living happily ever after in his castle. But there has been unsettling news about a attack towards the vampires by the werewolves, and Levi believes it is the best time to form a treaty with them. However, as the time draws closer to the signing of the treaty, Eren disappears without a trace. So Levi calls upon L, the worlds greatest detective, to find his missing queen before all hell breaks loose.Created 2019, April 18
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

Five years.

My baby boy turns five years old tonight. Time flys by in the blink of an eye. One day you're sitting in class throwing spit balls at the teacher's back, and the next day you're the queen to an entire race.

After college, I kept my promise and went back to Levi's castle with him the night after graduation. It's been years since I've seen Jean or Connie, but I see Mikasa and Armin every other weekend. Mikasa left to join the survey corpse, the human army. And Armin left to further his education to become a doctor. He's been studying both human and vampire Anatomy, and I am proud to say my best friend is graduating next year and intends to work with Hanji, our personal doctor and friend.

Marcus came running into my room and giggled as he jumped into my lap.

"Mommy mommy, look at what Hanji made me!" Marcus said holding up a paper boat.

My son. My beautiful son. He inherited Levi's luscious black locks and my sea green eyes. His smile warms my heart as he was describing to me how the boat was crafted as I played with his locks.

"Mommy, you're spacing off again." He pouted. I couldn't help but giggle and kiss his head.

"You're right Marcus, I'm sorry. I'm just so excited about your birthday tonight." He beamed at me as he smiled big, where his baby fangs gleamed in the sunlight.

"I'm gonna be a man mommy! And so when daddy leaves for business, I can protect mommy!" He said excitedly. I chuckled and poked his cheek gently.

"Yes yes, you'll be my strong little guy. But no matter what Marcus, I will always be there to protect you." I kissed his head and picked him up.

"Let's go find daddy alright?" I smirked.

"Yeah!" Marcus said excitedly. I chuckled as I put my slipper on and slide from off the small chair in our chambers. I held Marcus as I headed down the hallway to the royal office.  
The guard by the door opened the door for me and I nodded in thanks as I headed in.

"Levi." I smirked as I watched my bored to life husband look up from his paperwork and smirked. He took off his glasses and stood up.

"Brat." He teased as he went around the desk and headed toward us.

"Shorty." I couldn't help but laugh at the frown on his face.

"Tt." He kissed me deeply as he pulled me closer, Marcus stuck in between us. I pulled back before we could get too intimate and smirked.

"Are you ready for the party tonight?" I asked handing Marcus to Levi.

"Of course, only the best for my little punk." Levi said bouncing Marcus up and down, causing him to laugh. I smiled happily at the sight of my two favorite people, laughing and smiling without a care.

"What are you working on?" I asked curiously as I looked behind him at his desk. His smile dropped and was replaced with a stressed frown.

"The demands of the treaty from the werewolves. They want 30 percent of control over human control. I've told them This is the 21st fucking century and we don't treat them like slaves, but you know how werewolves get."  
Levi grumbled. Marcus pointed a finger at Levi with a glare.

"No bad words daddy." Levi blinked and laughed, kissing Marcus's head.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you tonight. Promise." Levi said putting Marcus down.

"Pinky Promise?" Marcus asked and held his little pinky out. Levi smirked and intertwine his pinky with Marcus's.

"Promise. Now go with mommy and get ready for the party." Levi smirked.

"Okay daddy, love you!" Marcus smiled and took eren's hand and headed out the door.

"See you soon Eren." Levi smirked.

"See you soon midget king." Eren smirked back as she closed the doors.  
\-------  
Author's Notes: WOAH! THE SEQUEL YOUVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! Now you know me, I can't just write a boring sequel to one of my best books, I had to think of a way to top it. And I think I figured it out.:3 I hope you all enjoy this little prologue and are ready for a world of amazement!:3


	2. The Party

"Aunt Mikasa!"

Marcus ran through the ballroom, jumping up into Mikasa's arms. She smiled and caught him.

"Happy Birthday my little prince." She smiled. Marcus giggled.

"Im five years old!" He smiled and held up five fingers.

"Five? Why you're practically an adult." Mikasa smiled.

"Yeah!" Marcus giggled. Eren moved his way through the guests to Mikasa and Marcus.

"Mikasa!" Eren smiled and hugged her. She hugged him back just as firmly.

"It's not like you don't see me twice a month." Mikasa joked. Eren pulled back with a frown.

"Yeah, but I miss you!" He pouted. Mikasa laughed and kissed Eren's head.

"I miss you too." She smiled gently.

"Eren! Mikasa!" Armin's voice reached their ears. Eren turned and held his arms out.

"Armin!" He ran up and hugged Armin.

"Congratulations buddy! You're gonna graduate soon!" Eren said proudly.

"I know, I'm nervous." Armin said truthfully. Eren scoffed.

"Please, you're the smartest person I know. You'll do great." He said.

"Thanks Eren." Armin said sincerely.

"Uncle Armin!" Marcus called as Mikasa carried him over to Armin and Eren.

"Birthday Boy!" Armin smiled and took Marcus from Mikasa's arms, giving him a hug.

"You're getting so big!" Armin smiled. Marcus giggled.

"Yeah! I'm a big boy now!" Marcus smiled.

"You sure are." Eren smiled and kissed his head. There was a breeze and then the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"King Levi." Admin smiled as Levi appeared behind Eren, giving him a startle.

"Armin, Mikasa, glad you both made it." Levi said as the other guests started to notice Levi was in the room.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Mikasa said with a forced smile. The relationship between them has improved over the years, but there is still the faint sense of tension between them.

"Daddy! Can I open my presents?" Marcus asked hopefully. Levi looked at him with a small smirk.

"No Marcus-" Eren started but was cut off by Levi.

"Sure, why not sport." Levi said as Eren frowned at him. Before Eren spoke, Marcus got down and hugged Levi.

"Thank you daddy!" He yelled before running off. Eren looked back at Levi.

"I told him earlier he couldn't open presents until after cake." He glared.

"Tt. Then he'll get frosting and cake all over his new toys." Levi said with a look of disgust. Eren glared harder.

"That's not the point Levi, you shouldn't have told him yes!" Eren said angerly. Levi glared up at Eren.

"He's the prince of the vampire race, he can have anything he wants." Levi growled.

"He is our son!" Eren yelled, not backing down.

"Guys, birthday party?" Armin said nervously as he put a hand on Eren's shoulder to calm him down. Eren was catching his breath, still glaring at Levi. Levi tt and looked away.

"Whatever, I need to go greet my great nephew Lelouch." Levi grumbled and left. Mikasa frowned at Eren.

"What was that about?" She asked. Eren sighed as he called down.

"We both have different ways of parenting. But our arguments don't normally get so heated." Eren sighed.

"He must be stressed because of the treaty." Armin said frowning.

"Come on, let's go watch Marcus ungift his presents." Mikasa said lighting up the mood. Eren smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, okay." He smiled and followed them to watch Marcus.

After five hours of partying, playing, and eating sweets, Eren finally managed to get Marcus into bed and asleep. He smiled down at him and kissed his head.

"Good night my sweet angel, I love you." He smiled. He got up and headed to the door, stopping to look back at him.

"....no matter how old you get, I will always be there to protect you." He smiled and then closed the door, heading to bed.   
\--------  
Author's Notes: WOOHOO! Second chapter posted!:3 I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	3. Missing

Levi woke up with a startle, finding himself at his desk with a paper stuck to his face.

"......" He took the paper from his face and yawned. He glanced at the clock and found he slept throughout the day. He sighed deeply and stood up.

"Damn, the brat was probably waiting for me." Levi though as he stretched. He then remembered the fight they had the night before and then remembered that was why he locked himself in his study.

"Great, another reason for him to nag me." He grumbled and headed out of his office.

Well, maybe if I apologize first it'll save me from a lecture.

He thought as he yawned and opened the door to his bedroom.

"Brat, look I'm-" Levi looked around the room and noticed the bed was made and looked like it wasn't slept in. 

"...Eren?" Levi called as he was suddenly on guard. His instincts was telling him something was wrong and he ran to the bathroom and opened up the door.

"Eren?" He growled out and sniffed the bathroom. He heard Erwin entire the bedroom.

"Sir-" Before he could speak Levi was in front of him, his eyes glowing red.

"Find Eren." He said lowly as he shook with fear.

"Send a search party." He growled out as he was unable to sense his mate. He shook with these oncoming feelings of despair, anger, and sorrow. Erwin came to understand as his eyes widen that the queen is missing and nodded.

"Yes sir." Erwin said and left the room as quickly as possible. Levi snarled and took the closest thing near and threw it at the wall, which happened to be a lamp. He took in deep breathes to try and control himself.

"Stop, this isn't going to solve anything." He told himself as he took deep breathes, trying to push away the fear from his mind.

"Daddy!" Levi heard Marcus running down the hallway and he quickly exited the room and closed the door.

"Good morning my sweet angel." Levi said putting a forced smile on his face. Marcus smiled up at him and hugged him.

"Morning daddy! Have you seen mommy? He promised we were going to make pancakes this morning." Marcus asked with a pout. Levi felt a pain in his heart at the mention of his lost queen and his smiled dropped. He quickly forced it back on as he responded.

"Mommy was called into town." He lied. Marcus frowned.

"Aw." He pouted.

"But I'm sure Hanji would love to make pancakes with you." Levi ruffled Marcus's hair. Marcus smiled and nodded.

"Okay daddy! Good luck with work!" He smiled and ran off. It hurt to lie to him, but his son's heart would have broken if he knew his mother had disappeared. He felt regret run through him as he remembered their last night's fight and wished he could've taken it all back.

Where was he? Has he left them?

A spike of fear pierced his heart at the thought.

No. It's impossible. He loves me, there is no way he would've left me and our son.

Levi reasoned as he headed down the hallway in thought. But what else was he suppose to think? Their room was untouched, but his clothes were still there. He wouldn't have left without packing some.

He stopped at his office and looked in. His eyes widen.

The werewolves took him.

He roared in anger and blurred into the office, knocking everything off his desk.

They had to! Those damn mutts!

He started trashing his office and tearing up the room. It wasn't until after he was satisfied dd he hear a knock at his door. He smelt the air and realized it was Erwin.

"...Enter." He said breathily catching his breath. Erwin opened the door with a look of terror on his face.

"Eren is not on the grounds."


	4. Compromise

"I want every available guard searching the premise! Check the towns, the woods, searched the whole damn country!" Levi barked out to Erwin.

"Yes sir." Erwin nodded and then left the throne room. Levi paced anxiously, cursing every damn werewolf that existed.

"Levi!" Hanji came busting in. Levi growled lowly.

"If it's not good news, I don't want to hear it." He warned. Hanji gave him a serious look.

"So it's true, Eren's missing." She stated seriously. Levi growled.

"Obviously, or I wouldn't have the whole damn army searching for him!" Levi said bitterly.

"....how are you holding?" Hanji asked carefully. Levi scoffed.

"My mate is missing and is either lost, suffering, or dead. And the last conversation I had with him was an argument we both walked away from angry at each other. How the fuck do you think I am." He glared dangerously. Hanji frowned.

"It's not your fault." She said approaching him carefully. Levi scoffed.

"I know, it's those damnh werewolves. It has to be!" Levi snarled.

"You don't know that!" Hanji said warning, but carefully. 

"Tt, don't I? Who else would capture my mate!" Levi growled. Hanji glared.

"You are surrounded by enemies Levi, hell it could be the human's for all we know."

"Human's that can cover their own scent?" Levi scoffed.

"We don't know what humans are capable of anymore. I wont allow you to damn an entire species just because you believe they kidnapped your mate." Hanji yelled. Levi growled at her warning, eyes glowing red.

"What the hell would you know, you have your mate." He growled demonically and Hanji flinched. 

".....Myabe this is what they wanted. Maybe the person who kidnapped Eren wanted you to think it was a werewolf." Hanji said quietly. Levi's eyes went back to normal and sighed.

"Tt. Maybe you're right. Hell, maybe Eren did just leave. Got sick of my shit or something." Hanji's eyes widen.

"You don't believe that." She said breathily.

"He loves you from the sun to the moon and back! He would never willingly leave you and Marcus." Hanji said sounding confident. Levi ran a hand through his hair looking stressed.

"You're right...fuck I hate saying that." He said with a sigh. Hanji smiled lightly.

"Get used to it your royal pain-in-the-ass." She smirked.

"Tt. It's like the kettle calling the pot black." He muttered and sat down in his seat with a thud. Hanji went over to him and noticed how pale he looked.

"Have you been eating?" Hanji asked, all playfulness gone from her tone. Levi glanced up at her and then to the side. Hanji scoffed.

"No, of course you're not. How the hell do you expect to help Eren if you waste yourself away like this?" She scolded. Levi just glared back at Hanji.

"I'm not hungry." He lied.

"Bullshit. I'm getting you some negative O, and you're gonna drink it. Even if I have to pour it down your goddamn throat." She said seriously. Levi just rolled his eyes.

"Fuck, fine." He muttered. Hanji then called for one of the guards to get a bag for Levi. Levi was soon sip[ping on the blood straight from the bag. After he finished a few he sighed.

"What am I going to do Hanji." Levi stressed and looked broken. Hanji frowned.

"....well I do know this guy who's really good at solving mysteries. He's the world's greatest detective." Hanji said and Levi raised an eyebrow.

"Really." He deadpanned. Hanji huffed.

"Give the guy a chance. What else do you have to loose?"

"My son." Levi said flatly. Hanji gulped.

"Look Levi, nothing is gonna get done with you moping around and just hoping you find something. If this guy can find Eren, isn't it something worth to look into?" She asked.

".....Have him here by the nighttime." Levi said and Hanji smiled.

"I will! Oh, and by the way, he's a werewolf." Hanji said skipping to the door. Levi growled.

"What?" He snarled. 

"Don't worry, not all werewolves are as rambunctious as the rioters." Hanji smiled and opened the door out and stepped through. Levi growled.

"What's this mutt's name." He grumbled. Hanji smiled and closed the door with one letter leaving her lips.

"L."


	5. The World's Greatest Detective

L stepped out of the limo, Light trailing behind him as he winced at the sunlight. 

"You'd think being vampires, they would have a darker home." Light stated as L just walked up to the front door, knocking on the door. After a few minutes, the door opened and a tall man with blonde old fashion hair style stood at the door, out from the sunlight's beam. 

"...may I help you?" The man asked. L just stared at him. Light cleared his throat.

"My name is Light, and this is-"

"L." L said holding his hand out. Erwin raised an eyebrow and took L's hand. I one swift moment, L pulled Erwin closer and smelt him.

"What-" Erwin breathed out, shocked by his speed.

"You smell of mint and hair gel. I assume you're the king's right hand man." L said then let go of Erwin's hand and moved back. Erwin still looked surprised.

"...how could you tell." He asked.

"Your poster is straight and you stand with confidence. When I pulled you towards me, you instinctintly tensed and you kept your balance. Most people and vampires would have fallen or stumbled, which suggested you had practice, I'm guessing military training. Most people would have attacked me by now but you kept calm and mostly collected, meaning you've had dealt with patience which makes me believe you were an executer or torturer. There is no such job anymore since the war between the humans and the vampires which makes me think you could be retired, but that's not it. You must remain in the castle, not as a butler, nor a gardener. That would be foolish for a man with your skills. Who else would better fit the side of being the vampire king's right hand man." L finished without so much as blinking. 

Erwin stared at him in shock, then busted out laughing.

"I expect nothing less than the world's greatest detective. And you could tell all that by my reaction?" He asked amused.

"That and the science of deduction." L stated. Erwin smiled, his fangs showing.

"I like you, please come in, my king is awaiting your arrival." He said moving to let him in. As L came in Light followed behind him.

"And, this is?" He asked gesturing to Light.

"My assistant, every great detectives have one." L said looking around the manor as he walked further in.

"Right." Erwin smirked as he closed the door.

"Please follow me." Erwin said leading L and Light up to Levi's office. He knocked and heard a clear 'Come in.' He opened the door and gestured for L and Light to enter. There sat Levi in at his desk, surrounded by papers and a picture frame of him, Eren, and Marcus. He glared up at L from his paperwork.

"...You must be the famous L. I don't know who your friend is, but I don't give a shit as long as he can help find my Queen." Levi said firmly.

"May I get you anything?" Erwin asked L and Light.

"Two teas and a cake please." L said as he went to sit in a chair, standing in a crouch. Erwin raised an eyebrow.

"Do you mean a slice of cake?" He asked.

"No, he mean's a cake. Like a whole cake." Light sighed as he stood next to L. Erwin smirked before closing the door and left.

"..So L-"

"You had a fight with your wife before he left is that right?" L asked biting his thumb. Levi raised an eyebrow.

"How'd you know that?" He asked curiously.

"You smell of overwhelming regret. I can also see the bruises on your hands, and the scent of freshly painted walls. Normally a man missing his wife would continuously look at pictures of their missing wife or have a piece of their clothes with them. Yet your clothes are disheveled, meaning you haven't entered your room since they've gone missing and you purposely ignore the picture frame of your family on your right." L stated.

"Maybe it just hurts to look at him." Levi glared.

"Not for a vampire to their mate. It is normal that they will want to be buried in their mate's scent, rarely is it that a vampire would act distant to memories of their mate. Which is why it is more plausible that you feel guilty hence that means something happened the night before he went missing which makes me think it would be a disagreement." L stated simply. Levi looked impressed before frowning.

"...Yes, we had a fight. And I regret it. I wouldn't have started it if I knew." He cut off to hold back a sob.

"Obviously." L said flatly. 

"I would like a list of who was there the night he went missing." L stated.

"....it was my son's birthday party." Levi said frowning. 

"Then we better get started." L said as there was a knock on the door and Erwin came in with two teas and a cake, putting them in front of L. 

"Do you need a chair?" He asked Light. Light shook his head.

"No thank you, I'm fine." He said smiling lightly. 

"Erwin, prepare a copy of the guest list for last night." Levi said firmly, keeping his eyes on L.

"Right away sir." Erwin stated and left. 

"Maybe you'll be able to find Eren." Levi said seriously. Levi sipped on his tea before taking a bite of the cake.

"I am the world's greatest detective for a reason."


	6. Your Call

Watari pulled up to the Kuran manor. Light, Levi, and L exit the car with Levi heavily protected from the sun.

"Kaname recorded Marcus's birthday party and called me, saying he caught Eren on camera." Levi said walking quickly to the front door. 

"Then perhaps we may find answers" L said as Levi knocked on the door. Kaname opened the door and moved to allow them in.

"I heard about what happened to Eren, I am so sorry uncle Levi." Kaname frowned. Levi kept his eyes forward.

"Me too, so wear-"

"Levi?" Everyone turned to see Lelouch pocking his head out. Levi gave him a small smile.

"Lelouch, what are you doing here?" He asked abit more relaxed.

"I always come visit Kaname for tea time on Wednesday." Lelouch said walking towards them. 

"I'm sorry about what happened, I hope you find him soon." Lelouch frowned. Levi sighed.

"Me too." He said quietly. L walked over to Lelouch and held his hand out.

"My name is L, world's greatest detective." L said keeping eye contact with him.

"And a werewolf too I see." Lelouch smiled gently.

"I hope you will be able to find our queen soon." He said. L kept eye contact and pulled him in. Lelouch didn't budge.

"Very strong aren't you." L said amused as he let go of his hand. Lelouch chuckled.

"Well I am a pureblood." He chuckled. L sniffed the air.

"You own a garden I presume?" L asked. Lelouch frowned.

"I do, my little sister spent a lot of time there and is now presently buried under a flower bed of her favorite flowers." Lelouch frowned. 

"I am terribly sorry." He said. Lelouch shook his head.

"It is quite alright, she was a sickly child at birth. It was just a matter of time." He said and looked to Levi. 

"I will be in the living room if you need me, I do not wish for the tea to get cold." He joked slightly. Levi smiled softly and nodded.

"Take care of yourself Lelouch." He said. Lelouch smiled and waved bye and headed back into the living room. 

"...sorry, I forgot to mention he was going to be here." Kaname said.

"It's quite alright, now, the video?" L asked turning to Kaname.

"Right, this way." Kaname said leading them to the tv room and sat down, starting the video. L sat down in his unusual stance and Levi and light remained too tense to sit. Kaname fast forward to the image of after the party when he was about to shut off the camera and go home.

But he stopped as he looked out the window and caught the far away image of Eren walking in his bare feet outside of the grounds and entering the woods. The camera shook abit and then went static.

"What happened?" Light asked.

"I would like to know as well. After that image I woke up in my bed." Kaname said.

"I heard you are married. Where is your wife?" L asked biting his finger as he rewatched it.

"Zero and the twins are visiting the head of Cross Academy for a week. They weren't here." Kaname said.

"Left me." Levi said quietly.

"What?" Light asked.

"He left me!" Levi roared out with his eyes flashing red, tears blurring his vision as he shook with anger.

"I don't think so." L said, causing Levi to pounce onto him.

"How the fuck can you say that!? It's proof right there! He fucking walked out-" Levi chocked on a sob. L gently pushed him off.

"Watched the video, look at the way he is swaying. It looks as if he is drunk. Then their is his clothes, it is a cold night and he is walking outside with a thin white dress and no shoes. Also note that there is no bag. Any reasonable person would at least take a bag of clothes if they were running off." L stated. Levi looked confused as he rewatched the video and noticed L was right.

"...but why?" Levi asked more calmly.

"It looks as if he is being guided into the woods. Maybe someone poisoned him judging from his movements. The world can be a scary place." L said trying to look into the woods.

"I believe whatever answer we are looking for would be in those woods." L said getting up. Levi looked deadly serious.

"Let's go then." He snarled as he headed out of the room quickly. Before L could follow he felt a hand on his arm. He looked down at it then at the arm leading to Kaname.

"Please find him." Kaname said quietly. L stared at him for a good minute before nodding and following after Levi. He spoke quietly.

"I will."


	7. Kira

"I'm fucking going too!" Levi growled at L.

"You're sensitivity to the sun will drain you of both nutrition and health, it is still sunny outside and the woods are not the best place for shade." Light tried reasoning. Levi just growled at him.

"Listen to me fucker, my mate was last seen heading into those woods where she was probably hurt or worse. I'd be damned if I let you go without me to find her!" Levi growled out, his eyes red. Light was about to respond but L put a hand out to stop him.

"Very well, your majesty. But know that if you do come you will only get in the way." L said deadpanned.

"I'm fucking counting on it." Levi snarled out and went to get home heavier clothes on and an umbrella. 

"Are all dominant vampire's like this?" Light asked Erwin. Erwin sighed.

"Some can be worse, but I haven't met one yet." He said completely serious.

"You haven't met many vampires, have you." L asked Light.

"No, I was a pretty sheltered kid. Though I know you know this already." Light said rolling his eyes at L.

"Hm." L just said. Light stared at him for a few seconds.

"....That was a yes, wasn't it." he huffed annoyed. 

"Perhaps." L said biting his thumb and Erwin chuckled.

"....Damn it L quit looking through my files." Light huffed annoyed.

"Not until I prove you're Kira." L said as he sipped on some tea Watari just brought to him. Erwin raised an eyebrow.

"Kira? you mean the myth that kills human, vampires, and werewolves alike?" Erwin asked abit of edge to his voice.

"The one and only, until recently that is, with the second Kira just having been caught. Though Kira only goes after those who commit a crime." L said stirring sugar into his tea. Erwin glared at Light, causing him to flinch.

"You brought a mass murderer in the castle?" Erwin demanded from L as he kept his eyes on Light and took a sword out.

"yes, though it makes no difference. Until I can prove that this man is Kira, there is no place safer for him to be except by my side." L said sipped the tea again. Erwin looked confused.

"But you just said he was Kira." He said sounding confused.

"Indeed he is, though I cannot prove this. So until I am able to, he is just my assistant. Do not worry, he will not be able to kill you, if you die in 30 days of meeting him, I will take that as evidence and have him judged as the mass murderer. Isn't that right Light?" L asked blankly. Light's eye twitched slightly.

"...that's right L. But I don't know how many times I have to say this. I'm not Kira!" Light said sounding annoyed.

"So you say." L finished his tea. Erwin just sighed and pinched the bridge oh his nose.

"I assume king Levi does not know this information?" He said sounding defeated.

"It wasn't brought up nor significant in this case, no." L said turning to look at Erwin. 

"Right." Erwin sighed as Levi came back into the living room wearing thick clothes that covered his body and sunglasses to shield his eyes. He opened the black sun umbrella in his hands.

"What are we waiting for, let's go!" Levi growled as he headed out front. 

"Good luck, you're going to need it." Erwin said, staying out of the path of the sunlight.

"Thank you, but I won't." L said following Levi out. Before Light left Erwin grabbed his arm.

"If you kill my king, I will make sure you die a slow and painful death." He promised dangerously. Light huffed and pulled his arm out of his grasp.

"I'm NOT Kira!" He said annoyed and stormed out of the castle.

"Then why did you smirk" Erwin glared at Light's backside as the door closed behind them.


	8. Key

The group entered the woods and started searching.

"It's going to take us forever to find anything in here." Light complained.

"I know, that's why I am calling for some help." L said and his eyes flashed gold. Light looked at L shocked.

"How did you-"

"I am a pureblooded Werewolf. I am able to communicate with others of my kind." L said as a few wolves appeared in front of L, looking distrusting at Levi. L's eyes glowed gold as he kneeled down to them and pet one.

"Do you have something of Eren's?" L asked Levi as he continued petting a wolf. Levi looked at L and nodded, taking out a handkerchief and held it to L.

"If I may ask, what is a rare pureblood werewolf doing as a detective?" Levi asked with a raised eyebrow. L took the Handkerchief and held it to the wolves' faces.

"Can you find this scent?" He asked the wolves. They howled and split up and ran. L's eyes went back to black and he stood back up, handing Levi the Handkerchief.

"I was abandoned at an orphanage. I did not know I was a werewolf until I hit puberty, as most werewolves do." L said vaguely. 

".....Then why do you stick with detective work instead of living in luxury with the council?" Levi asked curiously.

"Why not." L asked deadpanned. 

"Hm." Light said. Not even a few minutes later, the wolves returned barking. L's eyes glowed gold again.

"Did you find anything?" He asked. One wolf howled and started for one way.

"Let's go." L said and ran after the wolf, the others all following him. They all stopped at a spot where the tree's were severely damaged and had gashes in the. 

"Eren." Levi breathed out sadly. L examined the trees.

"..You are dismissed, thank you." L said to the wolves, and they howled and ran off. His eyes went back to normal and he glared at the gashes.

"It seems a fight broke out. I can smell anger and fear in the air." L said.

"It's faint, but I can't be quite sure if this has anything to do with Eren." L said examining the area. Light walked over and then stopped at the glimmer on the floor. He looked confused and picked it up.

"L?" He called and held up the object. L and Levi turned their heads to the gleam and Levi felt his heart swell into his throat.

"That's Eren's key." He said breathily and slowly approached it, taking it front Light.

"Oh god, Eren." Levi choked out and squeezed the necklace. Levi looked at him and then the key. 

"...May I see the key?" He asked and Levi rubbed his eyes forcefully.

"...." Wordlessly he held the key out to L. L took it and examined it.

"....." He sniffed it and his eyes widen.

"Light, come smell this and tell me what you sense." L said and held it out. Light looked confused and nodded, walking over and sniffed the key, closing his eyes.

"I sense the scent from the Handkerchief, Lilacs, wolf-" His eyes flew open and breathed out forcefully.

"Misa."


	9. Interrogation

Author's Note: Next chapter will be a damn crazy torture scene....so...if you don't have a strong stomach or just don't like blood, it's probably best you skip it.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misa hummed as she beat the eggs.

"Light, Light, I love Light." She sang as she poured the eggs in the pan. She heard a bang on her door and jumped.

"Now who could be here at this hour?" She huffed and went to open the door. The door slammed open and Misa gasped as a group of the royal vampire police guards forced their way into the apartment.

"What?" She gasped as two of them tackled her and held her down.

"Check the rooms!" One yelled and three went off searching the rooms. 

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment!" Misa growled as she started to transform. One of the vampire's on top of her tased her, causing her to scream out and stop her transformation.

"MisaMisa, you are under arrest for the kidnap of Queen Eren." He said loudly as Misa caught her breath.

"No." She managed to say before passing out.

She woke up a few hours later wither her eyes covered, her arms tied up in a straight jacket, a leather belt in her mouth, and attached to a hanging rope holding her up.

Where am I?? 

She panicked and started wiggling. She heard a door open and closed. she sniffed the air abit and almost sighed in relief.

"Misa." L said. Misa muffled something in the belt. L moved over and took the belt from her mouth, then the eye mask.

"L, you have to get me outta here-" She stopped when she noticed the thing next to him.

"Misa, this is King Levi." L gestured to the man next to him. Well, what resembled a man. Levi looked to be barely holding on to his humanity as his eyes bled red and his mouth was full of razor sharp teeth. Misa gasped, feeling terrified.

"W-Why is he-"

"Here? It is custom that the mate of a missing or dead vampire carry out the punishment for their crimes. Now I have talked Levi into letting you live, for now." He said and Misa sighed in relief.

"Thank you-"

"But you have to answer his questions. I wouldn't test him, as you can tell he's very on edge and might accidently yank your head from your body." L said, causing Misa to shake in fear.

"I-I-" L cut her off.

"We heard your apartment high and low, and there was no sign of Eren. Now, we know you had something to do with his disappearance because we found your scent on his key." Levi said holding it up in front of her so she can smell it." Levi growled animalistically at the sight.

"W-What?" Misa gasped.

"L, y-you have to believe me! I d-didn't do anything- AH!" Levi grabbed her hair and yanked on it to him, she could smell his blood stained breath and she had to force down bile.

"Where is Eren, bitch." He spoke demonically, itching to rip her throat out. Misa began crying.

"I-I don't know!" She cried out. Levi growled and shoved her back, punching her face.

"WHERE IS HE!" He snarled, causing Misa to sob.

"King Levi, you won't get answers out of her this way." L said deadpanned. Levi was sucking in air as he shook with rage.

"...you're right. Erwin." He called louder.

"Bring in the supplies." He growled out. 

Misa's eyes widen.

"W-What supplies?" She said scared. L sighed and nodded.

"You should have answered him when he was being nice Misa, now I can't help you." L said as he began leaving.

"L! Please don't go!" She screamed after him.

"Good luck." He called with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Don't leave me!"


	10. Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT: TORTURE SCENE AHEAD! DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE GORE

Misa saw a man with slicked back blond hair enter the room with a trolley of silver instruments. She urinated herself as she noticed what they were.

"Oh god please." She cried.

"God want's nothing to do with this." Levi growled demonically and smirked, causing a shiver to go up her spine.

"I haven't even started yet and you already pissed yourself." Levi said amused. His blood red eyes trained on the instrument he picked up.

"I heard you're a model, what a shame." He said and lifted up once of Misa's foot.she started kicking it but Levi held it firmly with one hand.

"P-Please...dont!" She cried and started slobering on herself.

"Then tell me where he is." Levi growled.

"I-I don't know!" Misa cried. Levi tt and used the pliers to grasp onto her peticured big toenail.

"These are really pretty, did you just get them done?" He asked smirking.

"Please-AH!" Misa screamed as Levi ripped the toenail out, blood flowed and hit the concrete floor.

"Did you know you have twenty nails total?" Levi smirked sadistically. Misa fought the bile down.

"Please stop!" She cried. Levi started down the next toenail.

"I'll ask again." He said darkly.

"Where is Eren." He growled.

"I Don't-Agh!" She screamed as he ripped out the other nail.

"Ouch, that one resisted abit." He smirked and then started again down the foot.

I don't know.

Rip.

I don't know.

Rip.

I don't-

Rip.

Levi ripped out all of Misa's toenail, a puddle of blood collected beneath her, mixing in with the puddle of urine she created.

"Ah, you got blood on my hand." Levi said as he licked it and grimaced.

"disgusting." He growled.

"Please." Misa said breathilessly.

"Where's Eren." Levi said, getting sick of this game. Misa didn't speak this time and Levi sighed.

"Erwin." Levi called and stood up. Erwin entered the room.

"Yes your majesty?" He asked calmly.

"I might need some assistance from a pro." Levi said and noticed as Misa flinched. Erwin smiled darkly.

"Of course sir." He said and went to the trolley. He grabbed some silver powder and walked over to Misa.

"Please do not take this personal miss, but you did take our Queen." Erwin smirked darkly and sprinkled the silver onto her bleeding toes. Misa screamed in agony.

"STOP! IT BURNS!" She screamed. Levi smirked.

"Good idea Erwin, I haven't even got to the silver yet."

"A werewolf's true weakness." Erwin smirked.

"Let's Try again, with her hands." Levi smirked.

Rip. Rip. Rip.

After what felt like forever for Misa, all her nails were plucked from her body and silver was poured into them. 

"Hm, sill not talking huh?" Levi said sounding bored.

"If I may, perhaps she needs a drink?" Erwin suggested. Levi raised an eyebrow and the smirked.

"Sounds good." He said. Erwin smiled flakily to Misa and turned around and pored her some water. She looked at it unsurely and Levi took it and took a sip.

"Mm, refreshing." Levi smirked. Misa looked abit more willingly and Levi held it to her mouth and poured it down her throat for her. Misa closed her eyes with a small bit of thankfulness. Her eyes flew back open and she vomited everything back up, her eyes watering as she struggled to breath.

"Oh, what's wrong? you don't like abit of a silver taste to your diet?" Levi smirked sadistically.

The vomit on her straight jacket started to burn her skin. She felt her throat start to close up.

I'm going to die.

She thought before she felt a needle in her neck, causing her to flinch.

"I'm not done with you yet, bitch." Levi growled as Misa's throat stopped swelling.

"What should we do next?" Levi asked as Misa's mouth burned and she cried quietly.

I need to do something!

"Well we haven't touched her face yet." Erwin smirked and pulled out a silver knife. Misa's eyes widen in horror.

"W-What!" Misa rasped, her throat sore from the silver and vomit.

"Oh? Finally feeling up to talking?" Levi snarled. Misa shook and slowly nodded her head.

"....met." She said quietly.

"What?" Levi said furrowing his eyebrows.

"..A-A man...in a h-helmet." She shook looking down.

"...." Levi grabbed her hair and forced her to look at him dead In the eyes.

"Start from the beginning." He growled.


	11. Masked Man?

"A masked man, this is fucked up!" Levi growled in the blacked out room next to Misa's so they could watch her. The medics were cleaning her up and unchaining her.

"Let us go through this process again. She goes drinking at a human pub, and a man with a mask came up and sat next to her and threatened to kill her and everyone in this bar if she did not poison the Queen and lure her outside?" Erwin said and shook his head.

"This doesn't make sense. If someone watched a man in mask enter a pub someone would obviously find it strange, most likely call the cops. But the records here show that there was no call to the police around the time she said and the bar by the name Wall Maria had no security footage of Misa entering or leaving the bar. There is no evidence to prove her story right." L said in thought.

"And no Eren either! He said she gave him to the masked man at her apartment, I think that bitch was lying! Why didn't you let me finish her off!" Levi yelled slamming the table and glared at Erwin. 

Erwin sighed, but before he could respond L cut him off.

"I told him to." L said and Levi glared at L.

"Why the fuck did you do that??" He snarled. L watched Levi calmly.

"Because we are not going to get anything out of her. I have had her tortured for being the second Kira and she did not spill a word. I suggest we put cameras in her house and follow her." L stated. Levi looked confused and Light watched.

"What? You think he'll come back?" Levi asked hopeful.

"I think something might happen." L said, then looked at Light.

"She is more accommodated to your scent, so you'll put the cameras in and microphones." Light nodded.

"On it." Light said and left.

"Can we really trust him?" Levi asked L. L nodded.

"Kira or not, he would be an idiot to kill Misa right now." He said. Levi tt.

"What should I do?" Levi asked.

"You will go to your son and spend time with him. He has been missing his parents for days and he is most likely missing his mother." L said biting his thumb. Levi glared.

"I'm not going to sit here and-" 

"This wasn't an option." Levi said firmly and got up. Levi growled and glared at L's back as L left. Levi looked towards the one way mirror and watched Misa being cleaned.

"...I promise Eren, I will find you." He said quietly.

"I swear."


	12. Baking A Cake

"Daddy!" Marcus called and ran up to Levi as he came in the door. Levi smiled for the first time in two days and picked Marcus up and hugged him close.

"Marcus, I missed you." He smiled and kissed his head. Marcus smiled and looked behind him.

"...Where's mommy?" Marcus asked excitedly. Levi froze and then laughed quietly.

"Eren is still away on a business trip." Levi said stiffly. Marcus's smile fell and he looked at Levi.

"Oh, When will she come back?" He asked sadly. Levi forced a smile on his lips.

"Well, whenever her business is done." Levi said carrying Marcus out of the room towards the kitchen.

"....oh." Marcus frowned. Levi sighed and placed Marcus on the counter and smiled.

"Let's make a cake for when she gets back." Levi smiled and Marcus lit up.

"Okay!" Marcus said hopping off the counter. Levi smiled.

"How does bloody strawberry sound?" He asked as he reached into the fridge to get the eggs, milk, blood, and milk.

"Yeah!" Marcus smiled and got the strawberries out and the rest of the ingredients out. Levi put the ingredients on the counter and grabbed the aprons and placed them on himself and Marcus.

"Are you sure you can tie this?" Levi asked smirking. Marcus smiled and nodded as he reached back to tie it. Levi chuckled as he watched Marcus attempt to tie his own apron and continued to tie his own apron. Marcus grunted annoyed and Levi smirked.

"Need help?" Levi asked. Marcus pouted then nodded.

"Say please." Levi said smirking more sinisterly. Marcus huffed.

"Please daddy." Marcus said and Levi chuckled and turned Marcus and began tying the apron. 

"Alright, can you mix the ingredients in the bowl?" Levi asked and Marcus smiled again.

"Okay!" He smiled and got his stand chair out and stood on it and started putting the ingredients in the bowl, with the help of Levi.

"Shit." Levi said and preheated the oven to 350 degrees.

"Eren is much better at this than I am." He huffed and Marcus looked at Levi with a small frown and went back to stirring the ingredients.

".....Daddy?" He said quietly. Levi turned to him.

"Huh?" He got a face full of flour and he spat some out. Marcus was smirking and held the remanence of the flour on his little hand. Levi glared and gave him a dark smirk.

"You little punk." He said and picked Marcus up by the waist and spun him around in the kitchen, making Marcus squeal. 

"Hahaha sorry daddy!" Marcus laughed. Levi laughed carefree as he stopped spinning.

"I don't think you are." He said pulling Marcus up and began ticking him, making Marcus giggle.

"Daddy stop!" He said giggling hard. Levi chuckled and placed Marcus down and started wiping his face off.

"Are you done mixing the ingredients?" Levi asked and Marcus nodded with a smile.

"Alright." Levi said and poured the mixing into pans and put them in the over.

"Can I put the strawberries on daddy?" Marcus asked as Levi cleaned off his hands.

"Sure punk. Fuck, how can you make such a mess?" Levi asked as he wiped off Marcus's hand.

"Mommy says you shouldn't cuss."

"Yeah well 'mommy' isn't here." Levi said abit bitterly and it felt like time froze. Levi's eyes widen as he realised what he said and looked up to Marcus's teary eyes.

"...I'm sorry Marcus." Levi said gently and petted his hair. Marcus's eyes watered more.

"Daddy?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah buddy?" Levi asked stroking Marcus's hair gently.

"Is mommy dead?" He asked, fear in his voice. Levi froze again and a look of horror on his face. He picked Marcus up in a firm hug, his own eyes watering.

"No punk, your mommy isn't dead." Lvi said shakily, but firmly.

"Promise?" Marcus cried alittle. Levi gripped him firmer in the hug.

"I swear it." He said. They stayed like that for a few minutes until the oven beeped. Levi pulled away first with a strained smile.

"Let's decorate the cake, okay?" He said using his thumb to wipe away his son's tears. Marcus gave him a small smile and sniffed, then nodded.

"Okay!" He said cheering up alittle as Levi pulled the pans from the oven. Levi and Marcus spent the rest of the afternoon decorating the cake and writing 'Welcome Home Mommy' in the center of the cake.

Hanji was entering the kitchen a few hours later and smirked as she saw the cake. She walked over and reached for the icing. 

"Don't fucking think about it." Levi said from behind her. Hanji squealed and turned to see Levi holding a sleeping Marcus.

"Levi? What are you doing here? And why can't I have any?" Hanji asked pouting. Levi huffed and looked down at the sleeping son in his arms. He smiled gently to him.

"Because that cake is for his mommy."


	13. The Culprit

"Anything happen yet?" Levi asked as he entered the security room in the manor. L was eating cake as he watched the screens.

"It has only been a day." He stated. Levi tt and stormed up to L.

"Only a day?? My queen has been missing for three fucking days!" He yelled and grabbed L by the shirt and forced him to look at him. L sniffed.

"You smell like cake. Do you have any?" He asked calmly. Levi's eyes flashed and he pushed L back.

"There has to be another fucking way." Levi said as he began to break down. L sighed.

"I know you miss your mate, It is understandable that you worry for them. But there are limited options and even more limited options now that we are dealing with Misa. You might have to prepare yourself for the worst. Queen Eren might be-"

"Don't you fucking dare finish that sentence." Levi's voice shook as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"She's still alive. I know it." He said wavering abit. L watched Levi holding off a break down as the door opened. Light came in and held his phone up.

"Misa just texted me to come over." Light said seriously. L took the phone and read the text message.

"Hm. Well you best not keep her waiting." He said and handed the phone back to Light. Light nodded seriously and headed out of the room. Levi looked at L hopefully.

"Do you think it might have something to do with a masked man?" He asked. L bit his thumb.

"Perhaps, or she needs comfort from her boyfriend after that traumatic situation." He said and sipped on his tea. Levi tt and ran his hand through his hair.

"Is he trust worthy?" Levi asked L. 

"Even if he's not, we have both cameras and microphones. But I believe if anyone can get anything out of her, it's Light. Her obsession with Light is horrifying and her loyalty to him is nearly a match." L said as he caught the sight of the limo come up to Misa's apartment.

Light exited the limo calmly and headed up to Misa's apartment. L turned up the speaks to hear the conversation as Misa opened the door ad pulled Light into her apartment and shut the door.

"I did it Light!" She said with a crazy look in her eyes. Light looked at her confused.

"Did what Misa?" He asked and she gripped his arms tightly.

"I told them you were the masked man! I'm such a good girl Light, please tell me I'm a good girl!" Misa said as she began salivating. Light had a disturbed look on his face.

"Misa what the hell are you saying!" He said nervously and looking at the camera sweating hard.

L called the Vampire Royal Guard to Misa's apartment to apprehend Light. Levi growled as he headed out of the room.

"I didn't say anything about you Light, I promise! Please pet my head Light, tell me you love me." Misa said and began licking his neck. Light gasped and shoved Misa off.

"I didn't do anything you stupid bitch!" Light said scared as he ran for the door. 

"Light?" She called crawling after him. The door broke down again and Light growled and turned to run the other way. One of the VRG jumped onto Light and injected something in his neck.

"NO! I DIDN'T DO IT!" Light yet and Misa looked scared and curled into a ball, whimpering.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Light yelled as his vision turned black.

"I...didn't..." Light passed out.


	14. Eren Found

It has been a week since Eren has gone missing and Light swears on his life he had nothing to do with this. Misa was captured again and sent to prison for the rest of her life for lying to royalty and being an accomplice for the kidnap of the queen. Through the hour round torture and interrogation, Levi began to loose hope. Eren was never found and neither Misa or Light would shed light on the subject. By the end of the day, Levi nearly gave up hope as he sat on his throne. His son sat on his lap and was reading to his father to cheer him up.

"It's okay daddy, mommy will be home soon." Marcus smiled. Levi hummed and covered his face with his hand. He has been eating less and less and the lack of nutrition was catching up with him. Marcus frowned and nuzzled his daddy's neck.

"I'll stay with you daddy." Marcus promised. Levi pulled marcus into a hug with his free hand.

"Thank you punk." He said quietly. The doors opened and Erwin came in. Levi has not seen him since the torture was assigned to him and smiled wearily.

"I hope to hear good news." He said. Erwin nodded.

"We have found the queen." He said with a small smile. Levi's eyes lit up and he quickly stood up and placed Marcus on the throne.

"Really?" He asked hopefully and ran over to him.

"Misa has let known of the queen's whereabouts. Ive sent a team to retrieve her." Erwin smiled. Levi beamed and ran out of the room.

"Daddy?" Marcus called and waddled after him. L was staring at the screen in the security room and ran a hand through his hair. Erwin went to tell him the good news.

"Detective L, Eren-"

"I know." L said firmly and bit his thumb.

"Something isn't right.....I know Light wouldn't have done this. He seemed too calm when he went to talk to Misa." Erwin raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps he was acting. No matter the reason it is obvious Misa did not notice the cameras." He said and L bit is thumb harder.

"Something Isn't right." he said firmly and got up.

"This case is not over." He said firmly and headed out. Erwin raised an eyebrow and shook his head. Erwin raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

Levi looked out the window to see a squad of cars pull up and beamed as he watched guard take the unconscious form of Eren out from the backseat. He ran to the doors and the first thing he saw when he swung them open was the blood caked on Eren's face, then the bruises that covered her arms and legs, then finally the quiet heart beat pounding in her chest. Levi quickly turned from joy to mortify as he quickly went over and took Eren from the guard gently. He supported her head as he ran to the medic station to find Hanji. 

Hanji was humming and writing up notes as she then smelled the overwhelming scent of blood. She turned to see Levi by the door holding Eren.

"Hanji, I need you to help her. Now!" He said in panic and Hanji quickly gestured for Levi to place her on the bed. After Eren was set down Hanji began hooking her up to blood bags and asserting the damage. 

"I need more hands. Levi, go grab the two workers out front." Hanji said keeping her eyes on Eren as she ripped off the rags that were once a nightgown on her small frame. She turned to see Levi frozen there with his eyes still on Eren.

"Now Levi!" Hanji yelled, breaking Levi from his trance. Levi blurred off and came back with two workers. Levi had streaks of tears running down his face as Hanji instructed the workers on what to do.

"Go." Hanji said to Levi. Levi looked at her broken.

"I can't just-" 

"You're useless to me like this Levi, go!" Hanji said more firmly as Eren's heart stopped.

"I need manual chest compressions stat!" She yelled to one worker. Levi shook afraid as he watched, then bit his lip as he turned and left the room, slamming it behind him.

He slid down the door, covering his face with his hands as he shook and broke down crying.

"Daddy?" He heard and Levi lifted his tear stained face to see his son also crying.

"Is mommy gonna be okay?" He asked sniffing. Levi pulled Marcus down to him in a firm hug as he cried harder.

"She will be, I promise." Levi said rubbing Marcus's back as they cried.


	15. They Will Pay

Twelve hours. It took twelve hours for Levi to hear anything about his half dead wife. He sat outside the room, being force fed by Erwin and held his beloved son. His eyes were puffy and red, face unnaturally pale, and strength depressed.

"How is he?" Levi asked Hanji weakly as soon as she came out, eyes not leaving the ground. Hanji sighed and took off her mask and gloves.

"He's stable, and will be recovering nicely." She said, with no smile in her voice. Levi looked up at her and she finally was able to see the weariness in his eyes.

"But?" Levi asked and pulled Marcus a little closer to his body. hanji looked away.

"....he's in a coma. We don't know when he'll wake up, if he ever will." She said sadly. Marcus chocked back a sob and it was then Levi and Hanji realized Marcus woke up.

"I want mommy." Marcus said sadly as he began crying again. Levi felt his own eyes tear up at the sight and held Marcus to his chest, letting him weep.

"When can we see him?" Levi asked Hanji defeated.Hanji ran a hand through her hair frustrated.

"....you can see him now, if you'd like." Levi nodded and slowly stood and held Marcus to his chest and entered the room. He nearly gagged at the sight. Eren was hooked up to more tubes than a machine. He moved closer to see the prominate cuts and bruises that decorated his face and Levi felt something in him snap. Marcus removed his face from his father's chest and sobbed harder once he saw Eren. He held his little arms out to her and sobbed.

"Mommy." He managed. Levi saw red. How dare those filthy beasts hurt his innocent wife. His mate, his lover, the mother of his child.

In that moment he realized Hanji took Marcus and placed him next to Eren on the bed.

"Be careful not to pull on the tubs." Hanji said quietly as Marcus snuggled into Eren's side.

"Please wake up mommy." He said sadly. Levi bit the bottom of his lip painfully until it bled.

"Levi?" Erwin appeared at the door with a worried look.

"How is he?" He asked and looked at Hanji, who just shook her head sadly.

"Erwin, gather up the council members and meet me in the meeting room." Levi said dangerously, his eyes a tint of red. Erwin looked confused.

"Sir?" He asked.

"NowErwin." Levi snarled and turned to him. Erwin stood straighter up and nodded.

"Yes, your highness." Erwin said still shocked but headed out.

"Levi-" Hanji was cut off.

"Watch them for me."Levi said with pain in his voice, yet refused to look at Hanji.

"Daddy?" Marcus asked tiredly.

"Watch mommy for me." Levi said heading out.

"Levi, don't do anything stupid! Levi!" Hanji called after him.

"They will pay." Hanji managed to hear.

"Levi!"  
——————  
Sorry for the long wait, I had to wait until I got my IPad Pro, it was just easier for me to type. Hope this kinda makes up for that!


	16. The General

"What are we even doing here?" Naruto asked impatiently at the round table.

"Calm yourself, we will find out soon." Kaname said with his arms crossed and eyes closed as he waited.

"I heard Queen Eren was found." Lelouch said to Kaname.

"Yes, as have I." Kaname said staying still. Lelouch smiled.

"Perhaps we will discuss a celebration."

"I highly doubt that." sasuke said sipping on his blood drink.

"Perhaps he wants to take us for our hard work?" Saitama said. The door opened and Erwin and Levi entered. Levi looked wore out and much paper then the last time they saw him. everyone stood and bowed.

"I am glad everyone has made it." Levi said circling around to his seat and sat. After he sat, everyone sat at the same time.

"Your majesty, may I ask why you called us here?" Lelouch asked. Levi crossed his hands and looked at everyone in the room.

"....I want to wage war with the werewolves." He said firmly. Naruto chocked on his drink and hit his chest to get it down.

"What?" He asked mortified.

"You're majesty, that's preposterous!" Saitama said sitting up straighter.

"About time." Sasuke said calmly, earning a growl from Naruto.

"Shut up Teme!"

"If we wage war, many will die." Kaname said.

"I'm hoping for it." Levi said eyes glaring red.

"Is it because of Queen Eren?" Lelouch asked. The room went silent.

"...These mutts tortured and nearly killed my mate." Levi growled.

"But there were only just a couple of mutts." Naruto said angry.

"How can we be so sure?! Maybe they were part of a the Anti Vampire League!" Levi growled.

"What should we do?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"Teme! you cant seriously be alright with this! Many innocents will die!" Naruto yelled.

"It doesn't matter how we feel about it.This is an order from our king." Kaname said frowning. Naruto tot and bit his lip.

"You majesty-" Naruto was cut off.

"I have tolerated these animals for too long. I already chosen a general to lead this plan into action." Levi said. Saitama frowned.

"General?" Levi motioned for Erwin to open the door. Erwin nodded and opened the door. In walked the first general who will be strategizing and wiping out the werewolves. Kaname looked shocked.

"You're queen Eren's friend." He said shocked.

"Hello, my name is Mikasa Ackerman, I will not let our nation fail." Mikasa said and placed a fist over her chest and her arm behind her back.

"Please to meet you."


	17. Mikasa

"who the hell is that?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"Mikasa?" Kaname asked shocked.

"Wait, aren't you Queen Eren's best friend?" Saitama asked confused.

"Everyone, shut up." Levi tt. He looked at her.

"come and explain the strategy plan." Levi said. Mikasa nodded and walked over and took out a map and placed it on the table.

"We will strike the main village first. And we will take the local werewolves and make an example of them out in town square." She said coldly. Levi nodded.

"This will send a message that werewolves are no longer welcomed here and drive them further." Levi stated.

"Correct, then we will gather the army and hit the two weakest villages on the south border before making out way into werewolf central." Mikasa said.

"But why? Why go through with this?" Naruto asked angry.

"It is not our place to question our king." Lelouch said smiling.

"I will support you." He said to Mikasa.

"Thank you. I hope for all your cooperations to help gather soldiers worthy of history." Mikasa said.

"This is bullshit!" Naruto said and saitama touched his shoulder.

"We will follow you my king." Kaname said and bowed his head. Levi nodded satisfied.

"We will meet again in two days. You are dismissed." Levi stood and headed to the door.

"My king, may i see Eren?" Mikasa asked showing concern.

"...of course." Levi nodded. Mikasa nodded and headed after Levi to the Medic Ward.

"...will he ever wake up?"She asked quietly. Levi clutched his fist angerly.

".......I don't know." He answered stiffly. Mikasa tt.

"Those damn werewolves. Ill kill each and every last one of them." She growled lowly.

"see to it that you do." Levi said firmly and stood in front of the door to Eren's room. Mikasa took a deep breath and opened the door. She nearly gagged at the sight ad rushed over to Eren.

"Eren, I'm so sorry." She said tearfully. Eren was unresponsive as Mikasa took his hand.

"I swear to you, they will pay." She said firmly.

"Every last one of them."


	18. Erwin is a Great Friend

Levi stood in the war room with Mikasa, going over details on the beginnings of the attack when there was a knock on the door. Levi looked up towards the door.

"Come in." He said. The door opened and Erwin entered.

"May I speak to you in private, my king?' Erwin asked. Levi just looked at him dead eyed, and Erwin could tell this was a broken man. It felt ages until Levi tt.

"General, leave us." He said and Mikasa nodded, seeming just as angered with the werewolves as Levi as she left the room, passing Erwin. She closed the door behind her and Erwin moved closer to Levi.

"My king, I have served you for hundreds of years, and ive been with you through your highest and lowest moments. I have watched you take over the world and its people, making the world a better place for both humans and vampires alike. Even coexisting with the werewolves. But this, this is a massacre. You would not only be killing werewolves, but innocent people. Wives and children, because of the fault of two dumb mutts. Please my king, don't do this." Erwin pleaded with Levi. Yet, he knew by the look in Levi's eyes, he wasn't hearing him anymore. He was dead set on wiping out an entire race.

"...please my king." Erwin tried again and placed his hands on levi's shoulders and forced him to look at him.

"Eren would not have wanted this." He said desperate. Levi the grabbed Erwins throat and slammed him into a wall, his fangs growing sharper and eyes bled red.

"And how would you know what he would want?! Are you his mate?? His lover?? Have you cleaned his face after his father beat him?? Or bite him when you made love?? Held his baby in your arms in disbelief that that beautiful, small, innocent child came from your cursed bloodline with the person you love?? And have you had to hold his hand and feel the weakened pulse and fear that at any moment, your entire reason for living will just-" Levi chocked on his words and tears fell from his face. He squeezed his eyes shut and let go of Erwin.

"You don't know anything about Eren...." He managed as he weeped. Erwin looked at Levi sadly.

"....Alright sir...I will leave you to your plans, but there is one thing you must know." Erwin said as he took out an envelope.

"I received a message from the detective. He said he believes that Light Yagami and Misa were decoys." Erwin said holding the letter up. Levi froze and rubbed his eyes on his sleeve.

"...Decoys?" He asked confused.

"Yes. and he wants us to throw a party. He believes the real culprit will show themselves." Erwin said as Levi opened the letter and read it.

"...do we have a date set for Light Yagami's execution?" Levi asked with hate in his eyes.

"...no sir." Erwin said. Levi looked in thought.

"...Set a date for midnight, two days from now." He said and handed the letter back to Erwin.

"And the party?" Erwin asked.

"The same time." Levi said heading to the door, a flash of the old Levi showing. Erwin mentally sighed in relief.

"Oh, and Erwin?" Levi said facing the door.

"Yes my king?" Erwin asked, holding back a smile.

"Have the detective call me."

\------------------

Levi sat by Eren's bedside, holding his hand.

"Do not worry my love, justice will prevail." Levi said and kissed the back or Eren's hand.

"I love you." He said before moving Eren's hair from his face and got up, leaving the room.


	19. Execution

Levi watched from the throne at all the flowing dresses dancing on the floor, the glasses of blood held gently in the fingertips of the male and female vampires in the room. The small chitters and chatters of curious minds and the nobles feeling the bloodthirst of their king.

Marcus sat on Levi's lap, dressed in his formal wear for the dance as Levi waited impatiently.

"After the party daddy, can we go see mommy?" Marcus asked with innocent eyes that made him seem younger. Levi gave a gentle smile and ran his fingers through Marcus's soft hair.

"Of course." He said and was rewarded with a bright smile. Out of the corner of his eye, Levi noticed Kaname and Lelouche approaching the throne. Levi let out a short growl and kaname and Lelouche quickly kneeled.

"You may approach." Levi waved. They both stood up and walked over to Levi.

"My condolences, my king." Kaname said, his eyes sincere.

"I hope queen Eren is doing better." Kaname said with abit of hope in his voice. Levi then turned from the stone hard Alpha hat he was, into this broken, lost man.

"Unfortunately, he has yet to wake up." He said, his voice thick with tears. Lelouche frowned and put a hand on his shoulder.

"At least his kadnappers will pay for their crimes." He said harden. Levi's eyes flashed a cold stare.

"Yes.." The room could sense the bloodthirst for revenge coming from their king. Kaname cleared his throat.

"I must go and see how my sister is doing, I wish you the best." Kaname said as he exited the area. Lelouche looked at Levi for a few moments before speaking.

"Are you really going to perform a public execution of the kidnapper?" He asked curiously. Levi gave a sadistic smile, worthy of the devil himself.

"I cannot spoil a surprise." He said, his bloodthirst stronger. Lelouche smiled, a hint of malice in his eyes.

"I look forward to the grand event." He said before disappearing. Levi hummed as Marcus cuddled up closer to his father. Erwin walked up a few moments later and whispered into Levi's ear.

"It is ready, my king." He said lowly. Levi smirked.

"Perfect, bring Hanji over and wheel him in." Levi said before Erwin went off. He then looked down at his son.

"Marcus sweetheart, why don't you go visit mommy for a bit?" He said smiling gently. Marcus beamed.  
"Okay daddy!" He said as Hanji came up and picked Marcus up from Levis lap.

"Take care of them." Levi said firmly to Hanji. She gave a big grin.

"You got it boss." She said as she quickly exited the room with Marcus. Seconds later, a cage came in, covered with a red cloth and sounds of muffled screams echoed in the room. He nobles all moved out of the way, yet circled the cage as it was brought towards the throne and laid down, below the steps.

Levi stood up and gracefully walked down the steps.

"My friends, I have brought to you, the leader behind the kidnappings of Queen Eren." Levi said as he pulled the cloth away. A beaten and bloody Light was show, his hands handcuffed behind his back with silver; he lay nearly naked as his ribs were poking out. His mouth gagged as his eyes bled with fear. Another guard brought in a human sized pot, filled to the brim with melted silver and pushed it next to the cage. Light began kicking hysterically as he saw the pot, knowing what they were going to do with it.

"This man is charged with kidnapping and beating Queen Eren, and has been found guilty. His execution will be boiling alive in melted silver." Levi called over the crowd as they watched. Werewolf or not, every face in the room filled with excitement at seeing a public execution. Rarely would the vampires get to see one because of the changing of time. Despite being an elite, seeing the torture of someone always tugged at a vampire's dark side.

"Kill him; I want to see how his skin melts." One vampire said in a breathily voice.

"I bet his screams are blood curling." Another said.

"Do you think his eyes will melt as well? Let's see." Another said.

"SILENCE!" Levi roared, quieting the room. He sighed and pushed his hair back.

"Now, let's begin." Levi said and a guard opens the cage and grabbed Light, pulling him out. Light began fighting back, but was too weak to continue. Levi stepped down and grabbed his hair and yanked on it, earning a painful howl through the gag.

"Now, you must pay for your crimes." He said coldly and held his face over the pot. Light was bawling through the gag, looking for anyone to save him, but only found eager eyes.

"Wait!" Levi suddenly yelled.

"There is one more surprised." Levi said dropping Light onto the floor by the pot, who then scrambled as far as he could from it. Levi fixed his collar before looking back at the throne.

"I have a speaker." He said and held a hand out.

"Come out detective." Levi smirked as L came out from behind the curtains.

"Hi." He said.


	20. The Dark Sentencer

Levi smirked as L came into the stage, dressed in his ripped up jean pants and his shit long sleeve shirt.

"A werewolf!" A noble yelled, sounding angry. Levi growled in warning, resulting in the noble to back down instantly. Levi smirked and looked at L.

"This is detective L. He was the one to find my dear Eren's kidnappers. Thought, it has unfortunately come to my attention that the kidnappers Light Yagami and Misa Yagami are not the masterminds behind this...occurrence." Levi growled out. The nobles began whispering amongst themselves.

"The real mastermind, is one of you." Levi pointed to the group of nobles. L just looked dead eyed at everyone in the room as Levi had a dangerous glint In his. The nobles began chatting more loudly.

"This is preposterous!" A voice yelled from the crowd. Everyone turned their heads to Lelouche, who stood his ground firmly.

"Oh? And why is that?" Levi raised an eyebrow calmly.

"Look, my king. I understand your upset about the Queen-"

"Upset?? No, I get upset when I stub my toe, I get upset when my blood is too cold, but when my mate is kidnapped and beaten to an inch of his life?? I'm way beyond fucking upset." Levi snarled. Lelouch flinched and looked down, being intimidated abit.

"...perhaps it was another werewolf?" He offered more quietly. Levi took in a few deep breathes.

"That's what I thought as well....Lelouch, Kaname, Naruto, and sasuke, come stand up here." Levi said firmly. Kaname looked concerned and confused, but followed the others up to the stage, standing right in front of Levi.

"My king-" Naruto began but was cut off by Levi's growl.

"Silence." He hissed. He began walking across the front of them, looking each in the eye.

"One of you is the mastermind, all four of you went missing the night kidnapping or didn't attend the party." Levi said carefully. The vampires began getting the hint of the accusation and stood straighter as the nobles watched with interest.

"However, only three of you are intelligent enough to come up with this idea. Naruto, you may step back." Levi said eyeing him. Naruto, unsure if he should be offended or relieved, took a step down, glad he wasn't suspected of the crime.

And then there were three.

Levi looked at sasuke, Kaname, and lelouche. He walked up and down again, keeping eye contact.

"Sasuke, you have an alibi, since you were talking plans with twelve other soldiers in China, on the other side of the world. You couldn't have possibly had anything to do with this. You may step back as well." Levi said. Sasuke silently let out a relieved breath as he stepped back, turning next to Naruto and held his hand out of sight.  
And then there were two.

Levi stopped in front of Lelouche and Kaname.

"Neither of you had alibis during that night, and both of you have the intelligence to create this scheme. Now Ill only ask this once." Levi snarled and grabbed them both by the shirt and yanked them forward.

"Which one of you did this!?" He roared.


	21. The Mastermind

"My lord I swear-" Levi backhanded Lelouche, sending him to the floor. Kaname watched in horror, and looked back at Levi.

"Your majesty..." Kaname started off. Levi growled, and was going to respond to kaname, when there was a hand placed on his shoulder. Levi snapped his head towards the owner of the hand with a snarl. L looked him in the eyes.

"Calm down. I will force them out." L said and moved forward, helping Lelouche up. 

"Thank you-" L leaned in and sniffed Lelouche.

"Interesting scent. May I ask where you were?" L asked Lelouche, holding onto his hand in a firm grip.

"...I was visiting my sisters grave." Lelouche said alittle nervous sounding.

"Is that so, and where do you get Lilacs, is it? I have never seen them in this town." L asked as Lelouche began paling.

"I-well I import them from France. They're a special kind, since they were her favorites." He said and cleared his throat.

"Strange. That was the scent founf on Queen Eren's Key where she dissapeared." L glared abit, and the whole room gasped. Levi snarled and in a quick motion, grabbed Lelouche's collar, his eyes blood red.

"Did you do this?!" He roared. Lelouche shook in fear.

"I- I did not!" 

"Liar. Witnesses told me they saw you talking to him, and you were gone most of the night." L said glaring.

"Im sure you were not expecting a piece of your dark hair on one of MisaMisa's clothes, nor the forest soil found in your room." L explained. L glared.

"That doesn't prove anything!" He yelled.

"It does, now that we have the main piece of evidence." L waved for Watari to come over with a white handkerchief and lifted it to show the key.

"The scent of Lilacs, which are rare in these parts, especially in winter." L said. Lelouche froze.

"I have also had you investigated and found that you are not a 'fan' of werewolves and in the past, had been known to brutally beat and kill my kind."

"That was centuries ago! King Levi gave you dogs rights 20 years ago!" Lelouche growled.

"Rights that could be revoked if a war between our two specials broke out." L said calmly. The air thickened. Lelouche stepped back from Levi and L and looked around at everyones face.

"You hired wolves to kidnap the Queen, and placed the blame on my kind, hoping to drive the king into a corner and force an all out war between us." L said accusingly.

"I-" Lelouche chocked.

"It was you who planned this. Wasn't it, Zero." L said and Lelouche's face began to change.

"...damn. This was not how this was suppose to happen." He laid a hand on his face and sighed calmly. 

"...What I do not understand, is how. Misa and Light, there was no way they could've known. Light wouldn't have done this....not on his own will" L said. Lelouche smirked viciously and looked at L in the eyes, a red symbol began to take form in his left eye.

"What to find out? Kill the king." He demanded.


	22. Target

"You shut your goddamn mouth-" Levi was cut off as L grabbed him by the throat and tossed him into a wall, leaving a huge body shaped dent.

"L, what are you-" L pounced at Levi and landed on Levi's arm.

"ARGH! L stop!" Levi yelled and backhanded him across the room. Lelouche smirked and began making his way to the exit, everyone scared to touch him.

"Stop him!" Erwin yelled at the guards, who followed him. L got up and pounced towards Levi. Levi got out of the way, holding his arm.

"Restrain him!" He snarled. L kept aiming at Levi and Levi kept dodging.

"I don't want to hurt you!" Levi growled as L aimed his claws at Levi's face. 

"Levi!" Kaname yelled and tossed him a silver knife. Levi caught it and dodged the claws and sliced L's arm.

"ARGH!" L stopped and fell to the floor, holding his arm where it was cut, panting. Levi stood above him.

"...Are you back with me?" Levi asked glaring. L stayed on the floor and closed his eyes, in pain.

"...I'm sorry." He said quietly, and Levi relaxed.

"It's fine. But we need to catch him, and find out what he did." Levi said.

"I'll help." Kaname said moving forwards.

"No. I need you to escort my guests to a safe room. I will find him." Levi growled. L slowly got up.

"He couldn't have gotten far." L said as he headed to the blood table and took a napkin and wrapped it around his arm.

"It appears he has some sort of mind controlling powers." He said and walked over to Levi.

"That doesn't help us, not knowing how we can take him." Levi said and Erwin approached them.

"We cut off all exits with more then three guards per exit. There is no way he can leave." Erwin said seriously.

"Good, now lets find him." L said.

"Send half our inside troops to the west wing, lead them. The other half, follow me." Levi said heading out of the room, and continued walking.

"I want that bastard found!" He snarled and continued. L looked back at Light in the cage before following Levi.

\---------------------------------

Marcus was skipping down the hallway, holding a drawing to give to his mom. 

"Mommy's gonna love this!" He beamed and a hand from the dark corner reached out and wrapped around Marcus's mouth.

"Very pretty drawing, do you think I can go with you to see your mommy?" Lelouche used his power on a terrified Marcus. Marcus then relaxed and nodded. Lelouche let go and Marcus took his hand and began leading him to Erwin's room.

\---------------------------------

"We've searched every room he could be hiding in, but so far no one can find him." Erwin said finding Levi.

"We do believe though, that he brainwashed some of our soldiers that ran into him, making them forget he was there." Naruto said to Levi, frowning.

"Damn it!" Levi snarled and smacked the wall.

"King Levi, please calm down. Now lets think. If I was outed to the community as a traitor and was stuck in a castle with no where to go, where would I be?" Sasuke said in thought. L looked in thought.

"..I would try to take a hostage." L said, and Levi gasped.

"Eren!" Levi yelled and began running to the hospital wing.

\---------------------------

Author's Notes: This is getting pretty crazy huh? No? Well I posted another chapter, so it's two days in a row! Woohoo!


	23. Saving

Erwin and L began following Levi, but found some of the knights grabbing them and pulled them back.

"Levi, wait!" L yelled as he threw one of the brainwashed guards off him. 

"My king!" Erwin yelled as he slammed a guard into the wall. It was in less than seconds before Levi was out of sight, in search for his family.

\------------------------------------------------

Marcus was standing by eren's bed, as he held his mothers hand, his eyes dead as a doll's. Lelouche was stroking Eren's face with one hand, and held a silver blade in the other.

"It will be alright, my queen. God will forgive you." Lelouche whispered as Levi kicked in the door, majorly pissed. 

"Don't touch him!" He snarled and approached Lelouche. Lelouche turned to look at Levi and sighed.

"This is not the way I wanted to do this. If only you've started the war." Lelouche said and blinked, a red bird in his eye. 

"Levi, kill your queen and child." He said and Levi's eyes went as blank as Marcus's. Levi's body relaxed and he approached Lelouche with ease, taking the silver blade from his gloved hand, as his skin began sizzling. He looked down at his queen and raised his blade.

"....Le-..vi?" Eren asked as soon as her eyes slowly opened. Levi hesitated and looked at him. Tears began falling from his blank eyes, as he began bringing the knife down.

"STOP!" L yelled and blood the knife with his own hand, hissing as it went through. Lelouche jumped up and grabbed Marcus by the torso and ran out the room. He was stopped by Erwin on one side, so he tried running the other way, being stopped by Sasuke and Naruto. 

"Move! I have the kid!" Lelouche yelled, scared, he eye turning. Everyonone made sure not to look at his eyes.

"Drop him, its over Lelouche. We found your weakness!" Erwin demanded. Lelouche moved towards a wall, holding his nails to Marcus's neck.

"...I just wanted our race to be proud again..." Lelouche said heart broken.

"Drop hi." Erwin demanded. 

"Look me in the eye...LOOK AT ME!" Lelouche screamed, his fangs coming out. 

In one swift moment, Hanji fell from the ceiling above, and landed on top of Lelouche, knocking him out.

"Oops, wrong turn." Hanji giggled.

\--------------------------

Levi sat up and let his nails grow out and flew at Eren.

"Levi stop!" L punched him across the face, and grabbed him by the hair.

"That is your husband! Your Queen! Your mate!" L snarled. Eren was sitting up, looking confused and terrified.

"Levi?" He asked. Levi looked back at him with his blank stare.

"..Eren." He whispered.

"Levi!" Eren tried to jump out of the bed, but fell out instead onto Levi. 

Levi fell back into a kiss, and the light came back into his eyes as he looked into Eren's sadden eyes. Levi sat them up.

"...is this a dream?" Levi asked unsurely. Eren chuckled abit, wiping her eyes.

"No, its not king of shortness." Eren said with a small laugh, then began crying.

"I thought I w-would never see you a-agin." He admitted as Levi held Eren as he cried.

"My king." Erwin said entering the room, shocked to see Eren awake. He shook off the shock and continued.

"We've captured the traitor, and saved your son. We placed him in hanji's care, and placed the traitor in the dungeons, blindfolded and wearing a gag." Erwin said. Eren looked up.

"Marcus?? My son?? Did something happen?" He asked shocked.

"...you might want to sit down for this." L said nudging Levi to help her get into bed.

"....." Levi picked Eren up and placed her on the bed. He looked at Erwin and L.

"Leave us." He said. Erwin bowed slightly and looked at L.

"Let us take care of your hand." L looked at Levi and Eren before nodding, following Erwin out.

"Detective L?" Levi called after him, stopping him and making him turn to him.

"...Thank you." Levi said sincerely. L smiled and nodded, closing the door behind him. Levi sighed deeply and looked at Eren, taking both his hands.

"Alright Eren, this is what happened after you disappeared."


	24. Reunion

Eren sat there shocked after hearing everything.

"...this all happened while I was gone?" He asked. Levi nodded slowly.

"....Levi, sweetie, im so sorry." Eren said sadly and held his hand to his chest.

"But im alive, and okay now." He said gently. Levi looked at Eren with sorrowful eyes.

"What happened, my love?" He asked, nearly begging. Eren looked in thought.

"The last thing I remember is Lelouche talking to me. I remember he said something, but I cannot recall what..." Eren said trying to think hard to remember.

"Don't hurt yourself love." Levi said gently, stroking Eren's hair lovingly. Eren shook his head gently, squeezing his eyes shut.

"No...I remember...a dark room...pain...NO!" Eren began screaming and levi wrapped his arms around him, holding firmly.

"Eren! It's alright! It's me, Levi! I wont let anything hurt you again, I swear it!" Levi said tearing up.

"Mommy?" Levi and Eren slowly turn to the doorway, and saw a small Marcus holding a messy cake. Marcus beamed and ran up to them.

"Mommy!" He said nearly throwing the cake on the nightstand and jumped into the bed, hugging Eren. He began crying.

"I missed you so much mommy...I thought...I thought you wouldn't wake up." Marcus cried. Eren held back his tears and held marcus to him.

"You know I would never leave you, my sweet child." Eren said gently and kissed his head.

"Mommy.." Marcus bawled and Levi rubbed his back gently, leaning down and kissed his head.

"I'm glad youre all safe." Levi said gently. Eren looked at Levi with a small smile.

"I love you Levi." He said gently.

"I love you too Eren." Levi leaned over and kissed him passionately. 

"Mommy, I brought cake!" Marcus said and held up the cake he made with Levi. Levi chuckled.

"Marcus wanted to make you a welcome home cake." Levi said. Eren smiled and took the cake.

"Thank you baby." Marcus smiled. There was a knock at the door. Levi looked over to see Erwin.

"...your highness, we have the traitor downstairs. He is ready to talk." Erwin said. Levi nearly snarled at the thought, but stopped himself.

"....very well. I was guards with the queen and prince at all times." Levi said firmly as he got up.

"Levi." Eren said worried and took his hand. Levi looked down at Eren.

"I will be right back, beloved. Let Hanji look you over, alright?" Levi kissed his hand gently. Eren frowned, but nodded.

"Alright, lets go." Levi said and followed Erwin out of the room. 

He entered the dungeons and glared at Lelouche, who was blindfolded, dangling by meat hooks that pierced though his skin, holding him up. It was simple to tell the hooks were silver by the smoke coming from Lelouche's back. Levi went through the gate and approached Lelouche.

"I want to know how you did it." Levi snarled, eyes pure blood red. Lelouche smiled to himself.

"Why do that?" He asked and Levi grabbed One of Lelocuhe's fingers andn bent it back until he heard a snap, and Lelouche screamed out in pain.

"Becase youre already dead." Levi growled, a deadly calm in his voice. Lelouche waited a moment.

"....alright." He said as he began to retail the story from the beginning.


	25. What Happened

*Two days before birthday party*

Misa was drinking at a bar, getting abit drunk. 

"Liiight." She whined drunk. A man in a black helmet sat next to Misa. Misa looked over abit drunk. 

"hiiiiiiii." She smiled. The man smiled and took off his helmet. 

"Hello." Lelouche smiled.

"oooh youre a vampire." Misa smiled. 

"That I am. What is a pretty girl like you doing here alone?" Lelouche asked. Misa frowned.

"My boyfriend is away, helping his friend to find Kira." Misa huffed.

"I swear, its like he loves him more than me." Misa pouted. Lelouche chuckled lightly.

"Madam, look at me." He said gently and Misa looked at him still red from the wine.

"Huh?" She asked tilting her head cutely. One eye turned into the red bird.

"You will kidnap the vampire queen two days from now, and bring her home to your apartment, where I will pick him up." Lelouche smiled.

"Alright." Misa nodded as her eyes went blank.

"Oh, and you will remember this conversation, but remember me in the image of your boyfriend and do not ask questions." Lelouche said and Misa Misa nodded, eyes still blank.

"Yes." She said.

"Good, have a wonderful day." Lelouche smiled and put his mask back on and left the bar. Misa blinked and looked around.

"...Light?"

*The night of Marcus's party*

Eren was sipping his champagne, and watching dancing and talking. He sighed as he sipped his drink.

"My queen." He heard and turned to the owner of the voice. He smiled.

"Lelouche, its good to see you." Eren said as Lelouche took and kissed his hand.

"you as well, my queen. Congratulations to Marcus." Lelouche smiled politely. Eren chuckled.

"thank you. We missed you last Thursday for tea." Eren smiled. 

"I apologize, I was busy." Lelouche said and looked into erens eyes. HIs eye turned into a red bird.

"I have a favor of you. Act normal and meet me in the forest behind the castle in an hour, and don't tell anyone." Eren's eyes went into a daze and he smiled, nodding.

"Alright." Eren smiled and headed off. Lelouche smiled and headed off. 

*An hour later*

Eren walked into the forest.

"....Lelouche?" Eren called. He felt a smack to the back of his head and blacked out. Misa Misa dropped her hand, which she knocked Eren out with. She transformed to her wolf form and leaned down, picking up eren by the collar. She didn't realize the key falling from Eren's neck, tossing him onto her back and made some fake evidence, and clawing the nearby trees to create a fake fight. She then ran back to her home.

*Two hours later.*

Lelouche wore his helmet and headed into Misa's apartment.

"Light? Why are you wearing a mask?" Misa asked, confused.

"Do not worry about it dear." Lelouche said with a voice changer and picked up the knock out Eren. Misa looked confused but shrugged.

"Okay light baby! Be back soon okay sweetie!" Misa tried hugging onto him.

"I will. Now you know not to tell anyone what happened, right?" Lelouche said with warning in his voice. Misa smiled, in love.

"Ill protect you with my life." Misa swore and Lelouche beamed under the mask.

"Good." Lelouche said as he pulled away, heading off.

"Bye Light!" Misa called as Lelouche left with Eren.

*Below the Lelouche Manor.*

Eren woke up, handcuffed to the floor.

"What is this?!" Eren called scared. Lelouche came downstairs into the dark, dank basement. Eren gasped.

"Lelouche?? What is going on-" Lelouche slapped Eren across the face.

"Shut your mouth, my queen." Lelouche said with disgust.

*Days of torture later*

Lelouche left Eren at a local wolf owned bar late within the day. He made a quick escape as others began to notice the injured male.

*Back to now*

"And that's how I did it." Lelouche said glaring.

"....I hope you enjoyed your sick games." Levi growled.

"I order you to be executed by sun." Levi snarled and left Erwin to stay to get him prepared.

Levi heard the screams of Lelouche as he headed back to Eren, smiring viciously.


	26. Burn Alive (The End)

Levi and Eren sat on their thrones, behind a tinted window. Lelouche was placed on the other side of the window, chained to a cross. Marcus came running into the throne room and Eren gasped.

"Marcus, you should be in bed." She scolded. Marcus shook his head.

"He hurt mommy, I wanna watch him burn." Marcus said. Levi smiled and touched Marcus's head.

"You will make a fine king one day." He smiled. Marcus smiled and crawled into Levis lap.

"I love you daddy, I love you mommy." Marcus smiled and hugged onto Levi. Eren smiled gently and touched his back gently.

"We love you too." Eren said sincerely.

"My king, it is time." Erwin said to Levi from his right. Levi smiled and leaned back in his throne, watching the window.

"Perfect. Duke Lelouche, any last words?" Levi said with a vicious smirk. Lelouche looked up with struggle.

"Yeah. Death to all races." Lelouche spat. Levi frowned and glared.

"Open the ceiling!" Levi barked. There was a creaking sound and sunlight began leaking in through a hole in the ceiling.

"I curse you to hell!" Lelouche yelled as the hole grew bigger and the sunlight shone on him.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Lelouche screamed as his skin began burning. Eren frowned and closed her eyes, looking away. Marcus's eyes widen in horror as Levi just smiled, pleased.

"IT BURNS!" Lelouche screamed as his skin began peeling off, and turning back. The scent of burning flesh filled the room and the smoke began filling the execution room.

"Levi.." Eren said disturbed.

"AAHHH!" Lelouche caught fire and tried fighting the silver chains, as he burned alive. Marcus began crying, unable to look away.

"Daddy..." Marcus whimpered.

"Not yet. Hes still alive." Levi said in a deadly voice. Lelouche's voice began screaming quieter until it grew silent and the only thing they could see was smoke.

Eren jumped up and grabbed Marcus, running out of the room. He stopped out side the room and put Marcus down, and threw up in the hallway.

"Mommy.." Marcus cried. After Eren was done, he looked at marcus.

"Im so sorry sweetheart." He said and hugged Marcus. Levi soon came out and hugged them.

"Im sorry I scared you." Levi said as he held them. Eren buried his face in Levis neck as levi kissed his head.

"Lets go to bed." Levi said gently.

"Can I sleep with you and mommy?" Marcus asked still abit shaken.

"Of course." Levi said gently and held eren with one hand and took Marcus's with the other. Levi led them to the bedroom and laid eren in bed. He leaned down and helped Marcus in bed before going around and getting into his side. Marcus crawled over to the center of the bed and eren hugged on him.

"I love you sweetie." Eren said closing her eyes.

"Love you too mommy." Marcus said as Levi wrapped an arm around eren and marcus.

"I love you both. SO much." Levi said watching his family. Eren smiled up at him and received a kiss.

"Good night Eren."

"Good night, you're royal shortness."

THE END


End file.
